Love or Combusken
by L.C. Techno
Summary: A Blaziken reminisces her days as a Combusken and how love destroyed her silence. When her son pleads for the truth, will she give it to him? And Gardevoir...when she finds a Pokemon who loves her, would she give up her love for a human?
1. Not Just Yet

I have taken some liberties in this story. (Don't all fanfics though, someway or another?) The Pokemon are able converse with each other and I changed some breeding possibilities. I'm not sure if the main pairing I have here is possible in the game. I hope you read with an open mind and possibly enjoy this work.

**Love or Combusken I:  
Not Just Yet**

From one of the highest hill of Mossdeep, a figure could be seen reclining, surveying the land and sea like its kingdom. It could be mistaken for a human, with its able limbs and graceful posture and bright, bright eyes of blue. But no human could possibly have the red hot feathery skin nor mistake the strong red beak for a mouth. No, Blaziken was definitely not human...she was a Pokemon.

And the expression on her face was frightening as she continued to stare down on the town and the roaring sea, like an angry ice queen displeased with the world. She breathed in the cool, calm air of Mossdeep and her face relaxed. She rolled to her stomach and lightly scratched the ground, feeling the soft green grass beneath her. Her eyes closed and a slight line of worry creased her face.

"Mommy!"

Eyes wide opened, Blaziken anxiously searched for the source of the voice. Down on the hills, the tiny speck of a Torchic came running. The feather on top of his head bobbing up and down as he tried to flap his little wings.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Blaziken sat up and held out her arms, extra careful with her claws. The Torchic leapt to her, smacking into her chest and sliding to ground.

"Are you all right?" Blaziken asked urgently. The indomitable Torchic raised his head, blinked a few times and began flapping like crazy.

"That was so much fun, Mommy! Let's do it again." Blaziken completely relaxed as her son ran around the flowers. She had watched and worried and over all made herself a wreck about him but seeing the little chick run around happily is worth it. Everyday held a wondrous discovery for him and he'd shared it with his mommy.

The Torchic raced back to his mother and wriggled his way into her lap. He looked up to his mommy, who was looking at the sea again. She had such a peaceful face, maybe he should copy it. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. Blaziken opened one eye and tenderly watched him. She affectionately brushed his head; he opened one eye and chirped. Both watched the sea break.

"Mommy? What're you doing up here?"

"I come here to think, darling. It's so peaceful up here."

"Thinking about what?" Torchic was now tugging at her feathers. She played with him, applying as little force as possible.

"Many things. Life, love..." Your father, she had almost said. She wasn't ready talk about that. But Torchic sensed something troubling his mommy.

"Oh! I remembered something."

"What is it?" Blaziken curiously watched as Torchic ran around the hill again, swiveling his head to find it. He flapped his wings and crowed as he used his beak to pick it up. It was red and small and waved at the slightest breeze. He ran back to his mommy and released it into her open claw.

"Mommy, Aunty Hero told me this belonged to you. What's that? What's that?" He jumped up and down. Blaziken gazed at the ornate ribbon draped across her claw. Hot tears stung her eyes so she closed them to hold them back.

"Mommy?" The Torchic worriedly looked up to his mom. Did he do something wrong?

"It's nothing, dear." Blaziken managed a smile. "It's a Contest Ribbon. They're like battles, where humans enter Pokemon to see if they're the best. If you're the best, you get a ribbon."

"Are Contests bad? Is that why you're crying?" Torchic snuggled closer to her.

Blaziken laughed, wiping away her tears. "Not really...if the trainer's good. But if the trainer's bad, nothing could be good. Contests can be lots of fun too." She placed the ribbon on top of his head. "There are many kinds of contests: six in fact. If you enter the Cute contest, you'd definitely win the first prize." She nuzzled the poor thing until he was flushed with embarrassment.

"MOM!" He wriggled out of her grip. But his voice was hopeful. "Can I really win a contest?"

"Of course."

"Mommy, did you ever enter cute contests?"

Blaziken thought she'd have an apoplexy. "No, I wasn't suited for cute contests."

"Then what's ribbon is for, mommy?" Torchic was trying to see the ribbon stuck between his eyes.

She stretched her legs and placed her arms on either side of her. There was a glint of determination and pride in her eyes. She stood up and a strong gust of wind blew the yellow mane beside her.

"That's a cool ribbon, my dear," she said quietly.

A far off shout quickly got her little chick's attention. Her trainer, along with his female Mightyena, was calling for them. The Mightyena bounded and closed the space between them, nuzzling the poor Torchic.

"Aunty Hero!" Torchic protested. The Mightyena gave a loving growl. "It's time for your lunch, young pup." Hero nudged him to the direction of the trainer. While the Mightyena had her own litter, she considered the Torchic as one of her own. "Let your mother have some peace."

"Lunch? Yay!" The little chick darted down the hill and followed their trainer back to their home. Hero would've followed but she sensed something in her friend. Hero had a deep and loyal history with Blaziken. They could trust each other with their lives. From the time she was a poochy, she considered herself part of Blaziken's pack, the Blaze Pokemon being the pack leader.

She took place beside the standing figure and looked below to find what her friend was looking for. Their trainer, Rowen, and the darling Torchic were going back into the heart of Mossdeep civilization. He carried the energetic little thing in his arms. She turned her gaze around. There was the tall building which Rowen said was the Space Center, visible from anywhere in Mossdeep. And finally, the blue watery expanse, which is the sea.

"Soleil..." Hero cautiously said the Blaziken's nickname. Blaziken sighed and crossed her arms.

"I'm not yet ready to use that name again, Hero. That ribbon..." She shook her head. "So many memories came back to me today."

The Mightyena's ears and tailed drooped down. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault. How're your pups?" For the next score of minutes, Hero gleefully filled her in with every sneeze, mishap or wag of tail that her pups did. Hero then asked if she would be joining them for lunch. Blaziken declined. As Hero trotted back, she got one last glance of the fowl staring to the sea.

* * *

She had wanted to be in Mossdeep because it was what she wanted to feel. Isolated from everything that had been.

* * *

"Mossdeep City. Seems like a nice place." A rickety tugboat pulled into wet shores. Resting on the stern side was a teen-aged guy, bandanna and shades in place along with a smirk that clearly showed he was gonna beat whatever this town got to offer. He jumped off, swinging his knapsack of PokeBalls. What was strange was that the guy was wearing a fur scarf, something which clearly clashed with his grunge look.

Until the scarf moved and blinked its blue eyes. It stretched its neck which sported a black leather collar with hooks. It unwound itself and splashed into the watery sands, sniffing the island air.

**_-_**

After lunch, Torchic went out to explore some more. All of his Aunts and Uncles were busy back home, so he went alone. Maybe he'd get lucky and find a berry. Rowen occasionally gave him berries for dessert and Mommy told him they came from berry trees. There were many trees and there were pretty flowers but no trees with pretty berries.

Aha! He chirped happily. Finally a berry tree with a single berry! He ran for it and opened his beak to eat it. Then stopped to see two blue eyes staring from top of a tree, its paws reaching for the berry. The white and brown flurry stopped at the sight of the chick and they stayed like that, staring at each other.

-

"Thank you for the berry!" Torchic pecked at the juicy blue berry then whole-heartedly glomped it. The Linoone watched him, head resting on his arms and tail swishing back and forth. The Torchic chewed then forcefully swallowed. It gave a cute little burp and sighed in satisfaction. Linoone paused, did a double-take and muffled its laughter. The Torchic stared, puzzled, unaware that its yellow beak was thoroughly blackened.

"What's wrong?" Torchic hopped nearer to his companion.

The Linoone completely smiled—eyes closed and mouth curved—for the first time in a very long while. "Nothing. You just reminded me of someone I used to know very well." He continued to smile at the sky.

Torchic was fascinated by sheer furriness of his companion and proceeded to peck at it. The Linoone didn't mind, this youngster was really amusing him. Torchic stopped at the thing wrapped around his neck. It had many hooks and some things were hanging from them.

"What's that?"

"It's for hanging things I've picked up. I'm a natural at picking up stuff so the trainer made this device so I'd get more stuff."

Torchic shivered. "It looks painful."

Linoone emitted a disdainful growl. "It is."

"That's awful! If my mommy finds out a Pokemon is being treated like that, she'd give like this and that and this!" Torchic kicked and flapped, trying to demonstrate what exactly his mommy would do. He slipped and crashed to the ground. After a few moments, he spouted tears. Linoone helped him get up, touched by the chick's innocent, if naïve, sense of justice.

"Here." Linoone slid his claws through a hook, freeing a caught item. "This'll make you feel better."

"What's this?" Torchic's pain was replaced by his curiosity.

"It's a hard-to-find treat. Try it; it tastes as good as berries." At the mention of berries, Torchic eagerly pecked at the round concoction. Linoone's ears twitched. He turned and darted towards the trees. Torchic turned too but towards the opposite direction, a voice was calling out for him!

"Sly! Oh, there you are." A young man ran toward the chick. He wore a long-sleeved red shirt with a black PokeBall design and loose camouflage pants. His wavy light brown hair was held back by a black bandana proclaiming the words "Hot! Hot! Blaziken!" in red font. It was mommy's human partner, Rowen. Rowen had said he didn't deserve to be called mommy's trainer. Torchic wondered why as he was scooped up by Rowen.

"C'mon, Sly. Your mom's gonna douse me in flames if I don't get you back safely. Hey, what' this? Whoa! A rare candy! You're one lucky chick!"

"Chic?"

"Huh? Is there someone there, Sly?" Rowen understood well enough the feelings of his Pokemon and right now Sly was looking for someone. He searched the surrounding areas. No one was there. He'll just ask Psyche, to check out the place.

From behind a tree, the linoone observed the young man stroll away with the Torchic.

"_Rowen."_


	2. Where's My Daddy?

**II-Where's My Dad?**

Rowen had turned from trainer to breeder and had a little Pokemon ranch consisting of a two-story bungalow beside a stone barn with a wide backyard witha small pond. The ranch was surrounded by a simple wooden fence, the kind with two planks horizontally equidistant and vertical posts to keep it then in place. He wasn't a very confining person; anyway, any danger would be handled by his trusty Pokemon. This was their place, their turf; some place to take it slow. He had accommodations with other breeders in Hoenn and a few in Jhoto (he was still making a name for himself) but this place was special. It was exclusively and equally taken care of by his Pokemon who had been with him through his training time. Especially Blaziken...

Thoughts of those times flew in Rowen's head as he settled Sly in the backyard. Hero was there, playing with her litter and the pups all yelped and rantowards him. Hero barked and tackled him to the ground, sending the puppies scrambling again. They raced to shady tree next to the pond.

"I'm very glad to see you too," Rowen laughed and stroked her glossy fur.

Torchic usually joined the rough and tumble play of the little poochyenas but today they were just sitting, wagging their tails excitedly and barking to each other.

"Hey guys, what're you talking about?"

"Guess what! Our dad's coming!" barked out a poochyena who had dark paws and a light tail.

"Our ultra cool Mightyena dad is coming! Awright!" His dark grey brother affirmed.

"Your dad?" chirped Torchic.

"Yeah, we're waiting for dad to come," said a lighter shade sister. "Rowen said dad's owner wanted to see us personally."

"He wanted to see us because we were special."

"We're special because we're purebreds!" sang out a tumbling dog. It was getting hard to tell which one was which with all running they started.

"Purebreds?"

"It means our mom was a Mightyena and our dad was a Mightyena."

"Is Sly a purebred?" asked the curious sister.

"No way! His dad wasn't a Mightyena!"

"You got it all right and all wrong, stupid!" Dark Paws bit the tail of another brother and pinned him down, glaring at the rest of siblings. "Sly isn't a purebred but it's because...he doesn't have a father!"

Torchic didn't know why but the heat rose deep within him. "Not true!"

"Hah! Where is he then! Guys, we can only play with purebreds!"

They howled and scrambled towards their mom. All except one poochyena, the one with the beautiful light grey coat. She leapt towards the despondent Torchic and laid a paw to his wing.

"They're just dumb. You're the funnest friend I've had since we were born."

Torchic spirits went up a little. "Thanks."

There was a flash of light and a Gardevoir materialized behind Rowen.

"_Rowen."_

"Aaaagh! Psyche! Don't scare me like that!" Psyche, being a psychic Pokemon, just mentally sounded out her thoughts to Rowen and her friends.

"_Sorry, but someone's here to see you."_

"Oh. Must be Charles and his Yena. We better let them in."

A heavyset young man in a sweatsuit holding a Mightyena appeared from thin air. It took a sec for them for the panic to register before crashing to the ground. Luckily (or not), the fall was broken for the man by his whimpering Mightyena.

"I didn't mean psychic-ally!" Rowen sighed exasperatedly.

"_Sorry."_ Psyche lifted up the young man while Rowen helped the Mightyena. All the pups went crazy at the new arrivals, and Hero shyly followed suit, leaving Torchic by himself. For the next half hour, Torchic curiously watched as the newcomer examine each pup and tell something to Rowen. Meanwhile, Hero kept giving shy glances at the male Mightyena, who was acting nervous around her. The young man then pointed to some pups while Rowen nodded, staring hard into each pup. When Gardevoir finally led them out (this time by walking), Hero looked dejected while the other Mightyena made no other expression. The pups followed him and only then did the male Mightyena give a playful grin.

"Sorry, girl." Rowen kneeled and hugged his Mightyena. Torchic scrambled up to her. Rowen released her to retrieve the pups.

"Aunty Hero?"

"Oh, darling." Hero nuzzled him, feeling the warmth that radiated from him. "They're going to take some my pups away. It's just...so hard for me."

"Why? Why're they leaving?"

The Mightyena stepped back and shook the tears out her eyes. "That was part of the deal. The owner of the father of the pups will get his pick of the litter. I already knew from the start but it's still so hard!"

"What about me, Aunty? Will I get taken away too?"

"Of course not, darling! It's bad enough to have some of my pups gone." Mightyena licked the side of Torchic's face. "Nobody's gonna take you away!"

"_Because I don't have a father,"_ he thought sadly.

* * *

"Something's wrong with Sly." Rowen remarked to Psyche as he looked out the window. They were upstairs in the library which also served as his bedroom. It was early evening and Rowen had just finished putting Torchic in the room across his. 

The Gardevoir looked up from her reading. She closed it and with little effort, sent it flying to the bookshelf. She floated next to her master and gazed out to the sunset.

"_Yes, something is troubling his heart..."_

"Where's Soleil?" Gardevoir noted the tender of use of the nickname.

"_She is still out. Shall I go and get her?"_

"No...No. Thank you, anyway." Rowen sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. "I just worry extra when it comes to her. She's hurt...and it's all my fault."

Gardevoir felt the heavy sadness weigh down on her. She reached out and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He placed his own gloved hand on top and all his burdens seemed to lift from shoulders.

"Thank you, Psyche."

* * *

When Rowen had bought the house, he was pleasantly surprise to find a luxurious bathroom in the second floor. (It did annoy him a bit that it was more decorated than any part of the house.) A Jacuzzi was even situated in the thankfully wide balcony and a circular marble bath tub was placed in the bathroom proper. Along one wall were a long mirror and three ornate sinks. There were three separate stalls: two showers, one toilet. Since this was house was his Pokemon's too, he let them pitch in their preferences. There were lots of plants and assorted toys, special lotions and bath products. The floor was covered with sand at the insistence of Rowen's Lombre, who loved the beach. Never mind that he practically spent his life out in the pond or in the ocean. 

Psyche had let the hot tap fill a little of the vast circular tub and turned the cold tap on then off. She felt the temperature and added more hot water. She did this from across the room, while taking out a bottle of bubble bath and shaking out the sand from a flame-themed towel. Even if she never had to step on the sand, she was fairly annoyed. That idiotic Lombre had to make life hard for everyone, especially for their poor master.

She cleared her negative thoughts, attempting to reach balance. That guy always got to her even if not physically present. Ridiculous...

She felt a rush sadness all of the sudden. By her volition, the doors flew open and in came shuffling a small red chick. When it was time for his night bath, he usually came running, spraying the sand and making such noise. His vibrant energy causes Psyche to feel joyous. There was no such reaction today.

The warm water did not go past Torchic's body but the mountains and mountains of bubbles did. Psyche waved her hand and the bubbles floated, creating a fantastic ambience. The bubbles changed colors and shapes and sometimes even collectively formed figures. Torchic kept his eyes down as his aunty Psyche scrubbed him with a soft bath brush.

He was still downhearted. The psychic tapped her brush and a sudden burst of inspiration sent Torchic flying in a geyser of water. The chick shouted as he accelerated downwards but Psyche deftly caught him with the towel. The little chick giggled at the exhilarating trip, knowing there was never any danger as long as his "magical" aunt was around.

She drained the soapy water and filled it with the tub again for rinsing. The orange bubbles remained and floated all around them. Torchic was cuddled between the crook of her arm and followed the never popping bubbles form a Dragonite.

After feeling the right temperature, she set him down and began rinsing him. She always looked forward when it was her turn to give him a bath. She closed her eyes as she massaged the Torchic's head. There was a calming thing about this task, a meditative form of exercise. And it was always a pleasure to use her gifts to have Sly happy.

"Aunty?"

"_Hmmm..." _coming out of her deep thoughts

"What's that you're doing?"

"_Meditating."_

"Why?"

Psyche massaged the little chick's cheeks. He was such a curious little thing.

"_It helps me achieve a calm mind."_

"I saw Mommy doing something like that today." He turned sad again and lamely struck the water. "It looks peaceful. Maybe I should try it."

"_Oh? Did something bad happen today?"_

"Well...You know about Aunty Hero, right?" She nodded as she raised the warm water and poured it down his back. Behind her some bubbles turned pink and combined into a circle with a small puff.

"I know that! That's a Jigglypuff! Um...but about Aunty Hero..." He spun and looked directly at her red eyes. "Do I have a daddy!"

"_Of course."_ Her voice was a matter-of-factly. _"Everyone has parents who bore them to this world."_ This was over-simplifying matters but Sly was still a child.

"But the Poochys said I had no father. And that I wasn't a purebred. Is it that important that I have to be a purebred?" Hot tears poured from his now shiny blue eyes. Gardevoir touched and lifted his chin and gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"_The reason the pups hold purebreds in high esteem is because they heard Charles—the owner of their father—arguing that purebreds are stronger than mixed-breed. Their father also firmly believed in it and thus it was ingrained in them that being a purebred would result in greater love from their father. This argument does have its merits because traits are passed down and strengthened by the same and exact kind of breed."_

Apparently, Gardevoir thought he was suited to understand this.The torchic blinked at the overload of information.

"_Purebreds are believed to be stronger than other types of breeding customs. For example: a Poochyena will be naturally stronger if it has two Mightyenas for parents than let's say—a Furret. This isn't necessarily true though."_

"What's a Furret?"

It looks like this." The Jigglypuff disassembled and changed colors. They formed something long, white and brown. Torchic thought there was something familiar about...

"_Rowen countered that it'll take more than just pure breeding to produce really strong Pokemon."_

"What does it take?"

Psyche's eyes twinkled, as if giving a cryptic smile. _"A great heart."_

Torchic was confused again. He knew those words but they confused him more than Aunty's speech about breeding.

"_Just hear this: Hero would've loved her pups whether or not they were purebreds. She only wished that her mate feels the same way she does for him."_

"Their daddy don't love Aunty Hero?"

"_Attraction? Yes. Affection? No. But he truly feels proud of his children. As is your mother of you."_ Psyche's thoughts had drifted now; this talk of emotion triggered numerous memories and her own emotion. The bubbles turned to yellow and red and formed a kicking chicken. Along side a human-like figure of red.

"But I saw their daddy!" His voice dropped and trailed off. "I never saw mine. Maybe I don't have one..."

Psyche mentally lifted Torchic and wrapped him in the towel. She held him close to her cheek, feeling the warmth emanating from him.

_"Your father was a fine young Pokemon who loved your mother."_ She laid one slender arm on his forehead.

"You seen him! Aunty! What...did...he..." Torchic's looked up then suddenly his eyelids drooped and his voice became drowsy. "Look...like..." He was soon breathing soundly. The blue light faded from Psyche's eyes and she took away her arm. She drained the bathtub, floated out of the bathroom and towards the room that served as Torchic's nursery.

The bubbles dispersed and turned into white and brown ones. They swiveled into a long shape and were joined by two blue bubbles for eyes. Then all the bubbles popped.

* * *

(A/N) The Gardevoir's name is pronounced like "sigh-key". 


	3. A Battle, Among Other Things

**III-A Battle, Among Other Things**

Torchic had completely forgotten the last part of his conversation with Psyche. It was just another beautiful morning but Aunt Hero lay despondently near the fence. The Poochys had gone to be with their father and later on, some won't be coming back. Torchic wished that they won't take away Light—the nice poochyena who still wanted to be his friend. His Mommy sat on the fence next to Hero, constantly cheering her up. Mommy had gotten in late yesterday, plopping herself on the pillows next to his cradle. She still said good-night. Aunt Psyche wore a nice bonnet and was watering the flower beds with a pail that looked like a blue fish with a mean look on his face. Torchic was running around Aunt Psyche, trying to catch her flowing robe. He never did.

Psyche tilted the pail upwards and her eyes glowed blue. Blaziken looked up, as did Hero, to the flowerbed which was next to the ranch's entrance. A kid with a red backpack and PokeBalls in his belt was tramping up the path. They all watched him warily as he stopped right in front of the low ranch gate.

He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and scratched his head. Seeing a Gardevoir in a flower hat, he decided that she was a good person to ask as any.

"Uhm...excuse me, but is there a Rowen del Sol here?"

Psyche assessed this new visitor. He was a human boy of prepubescent age with green eyes and messy black hair shaped like an Alakazam's whiskers stuck out from his red and white cap. He wore a silver shirt with a navy-blue jacket, black jeans, brown boots and a strange device similar to a watch was attached on his hand. The only strap of his red backpack was slung across his chest, decorated with button pins. A psychic aura radiated from him and she detected an aggressive streak towards her master.

The air shimmered around Psyche as she prepared to cast an attack. Torchic ran to his mommy because his aunt's vibes were scaring him. Blaziken, picking up the Gardevoir's signals, bristled and leapt in front of Torchic. The dark-type Mightyena wondered what's wrong.

"It's all right, Psyche," a voice echoed from the Gardevoir. Her eyes stopped glowing, having finished channeling her thoughts. "He isn't psychic."

There was a tap on his back. The kid, who had been quite unnerved by the Gardevoir, found himself looking up to the smiling face of a young man with wavy brown hair spilling out of a yellow bandanna proclaiming "Cool Combusken". He held out one hand clad in a red and black glove.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Rowen."

The kid stared at his hand a few seconds before posing into a challenge stance. "Rowen de Sol, I'm Gen Erik Stamina and I challenge you to a Pokemon fight!"

The wind passed them and Rowen blinked. He placed a hand to his mouth and tried to suppress his laughter.

"What? Did I do something funny?" Gen asked, annoyed.

Rowen smiled sheepishly. "Sorry but you see, I'm a Pokemon breeder. I don't battle much. I'm pretty sure you can find some other willing trainer."

The boy furiously shook his head. "No way! I've heard your name resound in Lilycove. When I heard you were in Mossdeep, I came with the hopes of specifically finding you." He pointed a finger at him. "Come on, even breeders can battle! Where's your honor—or you too chicken?"

Blaziken snorted at this remark.

"My honor's fine, Gen. Sorry but I don't battle anymore." Rowen expected a little more resistance from this zealous trainer so he was surprised when the kid actually sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I understand. It's just that—" he took the piece of paper again "Hilary told me to battle with you if I had the chance."

Rowen snatched the paper. "Hilary sent you! That's another story!" The breeder furiously scanned each line like a lifeline. "Sure, anything for a friend."

* * *

The battle area was set in the clearing consisting of grass, south of the ranch. Blaziken was perched back on the fence, leaning a little bit. Hero stuck her head between the space of the fence and Torchic squeezed underneath to the other side. They had the clear view of the two humans (and a Gardevoir) facing each other. They stood twelve feet apart and aside from the ranch, there were no other obstacles for at least twenty feet. Perfect. 

"Mommy, what're they doing?"

"It's a battle, my dear."

Oh, boy! Torchic thought. He knew what battles were but hasn't seen one since the day he was hatched. It would be the first time he'll actually see one.

The Mightyena gave a pleasurable growl. "It's been so long since I've seen one."

"_Rowen, are you sure about this? I've sensed strange alpha waves from this boy."_

"Relax, Psyche, this guy is totally okay. I think I know why you got those waves-thingy. Now let's see..." Rowen looked around. Psyche was here and Soleil and Hero were over there...

"Hey, Gen, I've only got three Pokemon available so would a three-on-three battle be okay?"

"Sure! You'll be a good warm-up for when I challenge the Mossdeep Gym for my Mind Badge!"  
_"Heheh, this poor sucker doesn't know what's he's in for. I'll pummel him with my strongest three. Hilary's got to be impressed when I beat him!"_ Gen snickered.

"Uhm...how do battles start again?" The breeder called out apologetically.

The kid face faulted then quickly stood up, shaking his head. _"Hoo-boy, what a chump! I don't see what Hilary sees in him. Maybe I should go easy on him... No! The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can find someone stronger to challenge. Then Hilary would be swooning in my arms." _

"Uhm...excuse me...your drool's dripping on your boots."

"What?" He hastily wiped his face, embarrassed. "Just take out your PokeBall already!"

"PokeBall?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Had he stopped training for so long that he had forgotten everything? Gen sighed at Rowen's ignorance and held out a ball with red on the top half and white on the bottom. He tossed it to the air and caught it. The breeder oohed and clapped. Gen felt the sweat dropping from his head. Was this the fearsome trainer he was supposed to beat for Hilary's admiration?

"My Pokemon are out in the open so I'll just call them when it's their turn." Rowen gestured to the fence where the other two watched. Gen studied the breeder's team. Aside from the Psychic who tried to attack him, there was a reddish and yellow thing called a Blaziken. He had battled one back in the mainland Hoenn and he knew it was a fire-type. A black dog resembled his Houndoom but without the horns and bone anklets so he had to assume that it was a dark and fire-type.

"Fine by me. Tell you what, I'm not going to go easy on you but I'll tell you the types I'm gonna to choose to give you a slight edge. First, Dark then Grass and my last will be a Psychic."

"_This fool's gonna fall for my trap,"_ Gen thought. _"By luring him into a false of security, he'd be baited to use type advantage. And I've trained my team to disregard their type weaknesses!"_

"_This fool thinks we'll fall for his trap." _Psyche channeled her disbelief. Her master unwound his arms from his head and gave a friendly smile.

"Thanks for the tip!" replied Rowen.

Gen pulled his hat backwards as he winded up and pitched his PokeBall to the middle of the battle area. "I choose you! Hellbringer!" In a flash of white, the form of a big black dog with, what where his ears should have been were two long curving horns. Along its back were several bones and a thin tail with end shaped like an arrowhead. Two shackle-like bones adorned each ankle.

Rowen clapped and gave a thumb's up. "Love your pose!"

"Really? 'Cause I saw it in TV. Once, there was this cool guy, Ash, and even if he lost, he's my hero and inspired me to go—" The Houndoom, quickly getting tired of the monologue, turned and unleashed a chain of flames. Gen quickly ducked, the flames just grazing his hat!

"Hell! You know that this is my official Pokemon League hat!" Hellbringer let loose another stream of fire, watching in enjoyment as his trainer rolled on the ground. Gen threw away his smoking jacket. Well, better his jacket than his skin.

The Houndoom howled and spurted fire, burning with desire to fight! Gardevoir, Gen and Torchic were filled with momentary dread at the wail; but Mightyena rose and growled in return; Rowen and Blaziken felt the urge to battle.

"Well, time to call my own." Rowen placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Hero squeezed through the fence and tentatively walked to the clearing. Gen was a bit surprised that he called the dog out; he had expected that he would save the dark-type for his psychic. But it makes more sense if he saved his fire-type for his grass and pit his Psychic against Psychic.

"C'mon, Hero! C'mon, girl..."coaxed Rowen.

Gen rolled his eyes. The guy needed to plead with his Pokemon! This was turning into less than a challenge than he first thought. His Houndoom seemed to feel the same way. "Hero? What's a bitch like you doing with a sire's name?"

The Mightyena's depression over her pups was replaced by the displeasure at this jerk's attitude. She wasn't insulted being called a bitch (she was, after all, a female dog). But Rowen thought that nickname just for her, even if he was so dense he didn't realize until she gave birth that she was a female. Any derisive comment concerning her pack results in retribution. She bounded in front of Hellbringer and laid her body low, her fur bristling and shiny white teeth bared.

"I like my name!" growled Hero.

Hellbringer was so surprised at having her at close range that Hero took this opportunity to lash out and bite his nose. The Houndoom gave a piercing howl. Hero was dazed and tried to get the ringing out of her head.

"Hero, behind you!" Rowen shouted.

"No mercy, Hellbringer, Flamethrower!" Gen called at the same time. The Houndoom reared back and unleashed a torrent of flames which swept over Hero.

"Aunty!"

"Mom!"

Torchic and his mother turned to find a beautiful light-grey poochyena running toward them. She had a worried expression on her face as she slid to a stop.

"Light, I thought you were gone?" Torchic repressed the hope springing in his body.

"The guys were being stupid again so I snuck away. Mom!" Poochyena placed her paws on the fence and yelped.

The flames receded, leaving a scorched Mightyena lying to the ground. Torchic gasped and Light slipped under the fence and scrambled. One long claw reached and grabbed the scruff on her neck; she flailed her legs in the air.

"Let me down! My mom's hurt!" Light glared down at Blaziken, returned it nonchalantly.

"Mommy! What about Aunty Hero!"

Blaziken held the poochyena on her lap and raised one sharp claw to the body of Mightyena. The smoking form stirred and slowly got up. She shook herself, sending soot flying; except for the burnt-off ends, her magnificent fur was fine. She bent her head and splayed her legs, keeping her eyes on the Houndoom, who was shocked. He had unleashed his powerful flamethrower; she should've fainted by now. Yet here she was, more of his name than he'll ever be. She took one decisive step forward, he stepped back. She swaggered in her walk; feral eyes fixed on his, and growled—baring her fangs. Houndoom fell back and whimpered.

"Hellbringer, don't be intimidated! Take down!"

Hellbringer lowered his horn and charged, but felt as if his spirit to fight had been seriously taken out. Hero easily evaded to the left and the fire dog painfully slammed to the ground.

"Hero, take this chance. Crunch." Rowen said it barely above a whisper but he didn't have because Hero already knew. She pounced on and bit into his back, sinking her teeth into flesh and cracking a bit of exoskeleton. The male yowled in pain.

"_Trouble"_, thought Gen. "Hellbringer, spout some smog!"

The Houndoom opened its mouth and released a vast toxic fog. Her nose irritated and eyes irritated, Hero released her hold and tried to run. Something rammed her side and threw her out. The son of a bitch (what, he really was!) had used a Faint attack...

The fog dissipated to reveal a Houndoom with a grin matching his trainer's.

"Okay, time to K.O. that doggy, show them how to really...CRUNCH!" As the jaws swooped down Mightyena abruptly turned, so he only got a mouthful of fur.

"Hero, get up and run around." That was Rowen's silent command for her to use her strength and she was glad to sprint and drag the Houndoom. Her thick coat cushioned the pain but did nothing but be nuisance for the fire dog.

"Hellbringer, release! Release!" shouted Gen. But Hellbringer had clamped too hard and couldn't remove his teeth.

"Hero Leap!" The spectators by the fence watched as Hero pant, run, pant, and run until she built enough momentum then leapt over the fence.

"Now swim!"

Hero ran and splashed straight into the pond where finally, the shock had pried open Hellbringer's mouth. Half a minute: A few bubbles rose to the top and Hero surfaced, dogpaddling to land. Gen ran to the fence and screamed for his Houndoom. A few more bubbles rose and a black head broke the surface heading for land. As it got shallower it became clearer that the Houndoom was unconscious and was being carried by a lily pad. It tossed the dog onto land then poked out its head, a rather somber green face with red mouth squirted water to the Houndoom's face. Hellbringer stirred and coughed up steam; satisfied, the lily pad-wearing _thing_ smiled and slowly immersed back into water.

Gen sighed with relief. "I guess I should've trained you to survive in water, not just water attacks. Still you did a great job. Hellbringer, return!" A ray of red light hit and retrieved the Houndoom to his PokeBall

"_It seems this round goes to us,"_ an elegant fusion of male and female voices sounded in his head.

"Aaaack! What the—" Gen searched for the source and saw the last traces of blue light glowing in Rowen's and his Psychic's eyes.

Rowen shook his head and chastised his Gardevoir. "Psyche, don't send our voices to his head. He might freak out and think we're trying to demoralize him."

"_Sorry, I was just so happy we won."_

Gen dashed back to his place with inhuman speed and scowled. "I AM NOT FREAKED OUT! I have a Psychic Pokemon too, y'know! Besides you won through luck and taking advantage of the environment. If this was held in a _real_ Battle Area…"

"Yadda yadda yadda…Some humans talk too much." Hero slipped back to her former place, panting and still a bit unsteady. Blaziken released Light to the ground and got down herself. The Poochyena and Torchic crowded around her as she lay down.

"Aunty Hero! I thought you died!"

"Mom!" Light licked her face and Torchic pecked an ear.

"After what I take from your mom, that was nothing. Besides I can't look bad in front of my kid, can I?" The Mightyena chuckled then wheezed. At the cries of concern, Hero pulled the two young ones near her body, glad for the presence of her pup and Torchic's warmth. "That son of a bitch was a bit stronger than expected…Let's just watch the next battle…" She laid her tired head and began snoozing.

Blaziken knelt down and took the sleeping Mightyena into her lap, knowing her body heat would be appreciated.

"Mommy, you told me if both the Battling Pokemon get knocked out, the battle's a draw. Is the battle a draw then?"

The Blaziken placed a claw to her beak to indicate silence. Light found a place next to her mom and settled, thinking how cool the way her mom got burnt and looked like a devil dog. The females (except the snoozing Mightyena) turned to watch the battle. Torchic just kept on thinking "Was it a draw then?"

When Gen ran out of breath for his tirade, Rowen pulled up his band in anticipation. "Since you called out first awhile ago, I'll do it this time. Psyche!"

The graceful green Psychic with large red eyes floated to midpoint between the two battlers, looking as serene as ever. Huh? Why wasn't he calling for his fire-type? The PokeBall in Gen's belt quivered then shook violently, wild to get out.

Gardevoir's eyes flashed red and she held her arms to her head, where an ache wracked her mind.

"Psyche, link to me then use Calm Mind now." Gardevoir became rigid and faced the sky, her whole eyes glowed blue as did Rowen's irises. The light dimmed and settled for the circle of Psyche's eyes but they didn't disappear in the human's.

On the other side, Gen was holding down the trembling PokeBall. "_Let me fight her…"_ A cool voice reverberated from it.

"You can't! I… promised that I'll use a Grass-type." The PokeBall stopped shaking and Gen sighed in relief. "Your turn will come soon, I promise. Now, I choose you, Leaf Cutter!" He picked another ball and threw it, opening in midair and sending a fresh Pokemon in a beam of white light. A large green quad pedal dinosaur with a huge red flower as big as its back appeared, strangely wheezing out "Saur..."

"Whoa! What is that?" exclaimed Rowen.

Gen tossed up a hand and smirked. "What's wrong? Never seen a Venusaur?"

"I've certainly never seen one sent to battle asleep."

The kid looked startled at this statement and sped in front of his Venusaur. Sure enough, it was breathing soundly, little spores sprouting from its flower. "Whoopsie..." He whipped out a Full Heal and sprayed it. Venusaur woke up and roared, grabbing Gen with two vines and hanged him upside down.

"Oh no! That Veno-thing has gone wild. Psyche, we must attack!" Rowen commanded. Gardevoir lit up in blue light and prepared to attack but stopped. "Psyche! What's wrong...?"

The Venusaur placed Gen on back and gave a happy roar. The trainer laughed and patted his back. "That's a good boy. Why were you sleeping though?" He slid off and took the Venusuar's head in his hands, playing with him. Rowen smiled wryly and pulled down his band. The bond was strong between this two.

Gen gave one last pat before resuming his stance. Psyche's eyes followed him, specifically the PokeBall emitting strange alpha waves.

"_We shall see what the future brings..."_ Psyche thought to herself.

"Are you ready for Round Two?" shouted Gen.

"Sure!"

Gen wasted no more time. "Leaf Cutter, Razor leaf!"

As a multitude of leaves raced for the Gardevoir, who glared at the leaves. Some burst with blue light and dropped to the ground. Others slipped by and cut her unflinching face. Several small cuts appeared on Rowen's face.

"Hah! Your Psychic Pokemon wasn't able to block my attack. Leaf Cutter, again, Razor Leaf!" Psyche did not move even as the shower of sharp leaves continued. Gen gloated some more as Rowen stood by, arms crossed and head down. The Venusaur was doing routine attacks but strangely felt tired and out of breath.

"Mommy! What're they doing to Aunt Psyche!" Now Blaziken was holding Sly instead of Hero, the Torchic was about ready to defend his aunt for all his worth. Blaziken shook her head, knowing the inevitable outcome.

After some more Razor Leaves, Gen was getting bored. "All right, finish up with Solar Beam!" Leaf Cutter inclined his flower at the sun and at the same time aimed at Psyche. The Embrace Pokemon looked coldly with one eye. Judging from the charging noise the light was about ready to fire from the tropical plant. Gen took that moment to snicker. Defeating—no, pummeling this Pokemon who was probably the strongest of this team was much more satisfying than some dark dog anyway.

"Mommy! He's gonna hurt Aunt Psyche! Why doesn't she use her magic to vanish, or confuse him or something! Mommy, help her!"

"Maybe she's stupid," suggested Light. Even as she slept, Hero batted the puppy's head. "Ow! Mom!"

"She doesn't need help darling," Blaziken said. "She just feels sorry for them."

Psyche raised her arms and unleashed a powerful Psychic Attack. Venusaur saw flashes of red and blue—couldn't think—felt hot and cold at once—felt his whole being torn to pieces! The light fizzled out and he groaned, dropping on his front knees. A ball of light suddenly hit Venusaur, toppling him over. He did not move after that.

"_I did not wish to strike without giving him a chance."_

Gen silently recalled his Pokemon. It was his fault; he had gotten cocky and underestimated his opponent. He had lowered his guard and that had allowed the Psychic to do more damage to his Venusuar's psyche. Yet Rowen had not uttered a single word throughout the battle...

"_For all intent and purposes, we have already won."_ Psyche turned back to his trainer, now running to her. The Gardevoir blushed and hugged Rowen.

True, they won two out of three battles. But...

"No."

Psyche and Rowen looked to Gen, who held out another PokeBall. "I might've lost the Battle proper but it's a three-on-three battle and I've yet to bring out my strongest. Your strongest against my strongest. That's all that counts!" He glared at Psyche. _"This one for you, Leaf Cutter!"_

"You're right." Rowen pulled away from Gardevoir's embrace. "Strongest against strongest then." He held out a hand towards Blaziken. "Ken! Would you kindly do honor me by doing battle with me?"

Gen was so shocked that he dropped the PokeBall. He was so sure that the Psychic was Rowen's strongest. The PokeBall opened with a flash that went unnoticed.

Psyche's eyes welled up in tears but hastily spun around so no one could see it. She floated for a few feet then quickly teleported.

But someone did see. A yellow, almost feline like creature standing on two legs watched as the beautiful Psychic disappeared.

Just then Rowen clutched his chest and began to fall. Blaziken sprinted and caught him before he hit the ground. Gen ran up to Rowen as well, concerned even if he was his opponent who knocked out Leaf Cutter.

"Dude, are you all right?"

"Owie...Unexpected rush of emotion caught me off guard. Feels like I'm hurt...and disappointed." He paused meditatively, still holding on to Blaziken's arms. He swerved his head as if searching for someone. "Huh, our psychic connection is gone. Where's Psyche, maybe she can find out what happened. Psyche!" He ran around the clearing calling out her name, not realizing the connection between the two events. "Huh? I guess she went for a break. Never mind, I guess!" Then he laughed robustly causing Gen, Blaziken and even a Kadabra to look at him, thinking "dimwit, doofus, dunderhead" respectively.

"Are we gonna battle or what?" said Gen through gritted teeth.

"Only if Blaziken choose to accept. What do you say, Ken?" The Blaze Pokemon caught the sight of her opponent at the same moment he did. It was Gen's released Kadabra, looking at her with sharp eyes, analyzing her every move. The flames at her wrist burst to life.

"All right, the last round that settles everything!" Gen declared. He snapped his fingers and he appeared beside his Kadabra.

Gen was giving last minute tactics. "Magic, this one is definitely this guy's strongest, so start off with your most powerful attack." Kadabra sniffed and an ominous blue aura surrounded him.

Rowen was whispering as well. "I bought some more cookies today, but don't let Sly eat any because it'll ruin his appetite for dinner." Blaziken nodded in agreement and crashed her closed up claws together.

"Ready…" started the young trainer.

"GO!" finished Rowen.

She dashed to the battlefield.

"Go Mommy! Go!" Torchic was happy for Aunt Psyche's victory but now its mommy's turn. He flapped his wings and hopped. Light sat up a little straighter, wondering if Torchic's mom was as cool as hers.

Blaziken took a moment to wave at her son but suddenly a blue aura wound around her body. Kadabra levitated her and his claws drew nearer as if crushing something. The bonds on Blaziken drew tighter and she became inflexible.

"Hahah! How do you like that! My Magician's version Psychic! Now, Magician, Confusion!" Kadabra probed deeper into Blaziken's mind to befuddle her, only to gasp in horror at the image of a hellish horde of fires. The flames snaked to his arms and scorched him; Kadabra willed himself to vanish. He was back in the real world and the Blaziken was still bound, staring at him with condescending blue eyes.

"_The green Psychic had helped you..."_ The voice was deep and shrewd.

She breathed a whirl of flames that went around her body and flexed her arms. The bonds broke and she fell to the ground gracefully.

"Correct. Psyche had trained me before for mental attacks. What you saw was my psychic firewall. You caught me off guard but now I'm prepared and your psychic attacks will do little -if any- damage." In a fluid motion, she arched her arms and splayed her legs, drawing out her fierce claws. Kadabra was reminded of the martial artists he had faced in the Saffron City.

Rowen waved little banners for Blaziken. "Do what you can, Ken!"

"If mental won't cut it then we'd have to get physical! Kadabra, concentrate Strength!" Blaziken prepared for a direct onslaught but Rowen was struck by a thought. "Wait a minute, Psychics can't learn strength. Think Rowen, think... Strength usually involves moving boulders so that means..." Sure enough, a huge boulder appeared above Blaziken's head.

"Ken, up and Rock Smash!" The hidden machine barely had time to take effect; still Blaziken fired her fist up and met the boulder, smashing it into smaller pieces. "Ken, more behind you!" Several more rocks, smaller than the first boulder, was propelling towards her by kinesis. Blaziken punched and kicked each one purely with fighting instinct, avoiding the others that flew behind. She sensed another one coming from her right and as she swerved to kick it, she was startled to find it not a rock but a Shadow Ball. It connected to her chest and sent her flying to the ground, the shadow ball still grinding into her before dissolving. She levitated, her body a puppet to Kadabra's kinesis. Blaziken struggled but found her body paralyzed; frustrated, she spouted embers.

"That combo works every time," smirked Gen. "Magician, Psybeam!"

The effectiveness of the Blaziken's "psychic firewall" had been sufficiently lowered by the nebulous Shadow Ball. Kadabra aimed his spoon. Let's see her get out of this. The spoon reverberated and a purple beam blast from it.

Rowen anxiously watched her struggle then realized she can still move her head. "Overheat!"

Her body burnt up and a cyclone of flames emitted from her beak. It swept over the beam and bulldozed on to Kadabra. He swiftly put a wall of light to protect him and his trainer. Gen had to shield his eyes as the flames thrashed against it. As he lowered his arms, he heard the sickening sound of glass breaking and felt his Kadabra swinging him around his waist. They rolled on the grass and after Kadabra released him, had the queasy feeling of being transported across space.

"Wha'happen?" Gen asked, dazed. He was sprawled on the grass—next to Rowen?

"Nice Brick Break Ken! But you gotta use Bulk Up and charge!" Rowen cheered. "Oh, you're here. There's a reason why your Pokemon should be out on the battlefield, not right beside you." But Rowen smiled as he helped the young trainer up. Where was Magician? thought Gen. As if to respond to his thought, Rowen pointed to the battlefield. The Kadabra and Blaziken were fighting in a claw-to-claw battle!

"Your Kadabra fights very well in a physical combat," complimented Rowen.

Blaziken punched for his and Kadabra ducked, sweeping his feet for her knees. The Blaze Pokemon jumped and struck his head with a fiery foot. The Kadabra followed the momentum of the hit and somersaulted away from his opponent. Kadabra's feet struck the ground and little waves of shock shot up his legs. Forehead burning, he smiled, white light swept his body, healing all physical damage. Blaziken rolled her eyes. Great a…Recoverer.

"Yes because Magician already has a strong mind, so I made sure he had a strong body has well." Kadabra dashed, disappeared and reappeared behind Blaziken, tackling her to the ground. He held out his spoon and began charging.

"You gave him lots of Vitamins," continued Rowen watching as Blaziken jerked her body over and simultaneously elbowed the ground, suffocating Kadabra. She sat up and took Kadabra's neck with a claw and squeezed until his eyes bulged out. He flailed his legs and threw the spoon which struck between the Blaziken's eyes. She let go and he took the moment of falling to aim a Focus Punch to her stomach.

"I used the best Technical Machines and trained him relentlessly against my own," affirmed Gen.

Rowen meditated on this as his Blaziken got up and faced the Kadabra, who copied her pose awhile ago. In spite of herself, Blaziken smiled.

"You fight well."

"_Your fight was only an excuse to divert my Psychic prowess because your special attacks and special defense had fallen short. Despite all of that, I'd say you fight well too."_

Blaziken snorted, smoke coming from her nostrils. the flames at her wrist ebbing away slowly. "I haven't felt this thrill of battle since I came here."

"_As have I."_ But Kadabra thought of another thrill, seeing the sad yet beautiful red eyes.

"Um...are you two finished with random fighting?"

"He's right. Magician, stop this haphazard roughhousing and finish off the Blaziken!"

Kadabra sighed and glowed blue, staring intently at Blaziken. He gestured for his spoon, which flew back to his hand. Blaziken jumped back and arched her claws.

"Psy-Shadow Combo!"

"Evasive-Mirror Tactic, Ken!"

Kadabra fired several Psybeams which Blaziken evaded with quick attack. As Blaziken got nearer, Kadabra formed a Shadow Ball between his hands and fired it. Blaziken raised one claw and fire engulfed it, punching through the nebulous black substance. She brought up the other claw, which held her own Shadow Ball! She thrust through his chest, knocking him down. Magician groaned from the pain.

"Now, Heaven and Earth!"

Blaziken seized his neck, tossed him and threw up a fist in a Sky Uppercut. While in the air, Blaziken grabbed his head and threw him under her feet and finished off by crashing him the ground with Blaze Kicks. Magician's eyes twirled from all the pain, a small fire erupted from his back. She walked off Kadabra's back, resuming her magnificent pose as if saying "This round goes to me."

She slowly started to walk back to her cheering son when she felt a searing pain on her back and simultaneously got hit by a dozen different beams of lights on the front. Plummeting to the ground, she tossed one look at Kadabra, who held his spoon out.

"_I foresaw an attack... Synchronize..."_ his voice faded as he finally fainted. Blaziken gritted her beak, as she clawed to say up. It shouldn't hurt to burn; she was a fire Pokemon for crying out loud. As consciousness escaped her, she felt the alien feeling of being in a PokeBall.

Torchic's awe at seeing his mom battle turned into worry as he watched her fall. Rowen shouted and ran to Blaziken, taking a silver chain from his shirt. At the end of the chain was a small red and white ball. He shouted "return!' and Torchic watched in amazement as the large form of his mother disappeared in a red light and slipped to the ball.

-

"Mommy..."gasped Torchic. He looked solemnly to the ground, a shadow cast on his face.

"Hey, are you all right?" The Poochyena nudged him, worried.

"My...my...mommy..."

"It's all right darling," said Mightyena.

"Mom! Since when have you been awake!"

"Since Rowen began shouting those ridiculous names. Honestly—'Evasive-Mirror Tactic?' It's a wonder that Soleil understood that she was supposed to use Quick Attack and Mirror Move. Then again it might to do with battle bonds, ability to sense the move your trainer wants...eh...what is it?" Poochyena had scratched her paw and nudged to Torchic.

"Sly, darling, your mom is just a little tired, no need to worry. Sly? Sly?"

"My...mom...is...mom...is SO COOL!" Torchic looked to them with twinkling eyes. "Did you see the way she punched and kicked and did that black stuff! Then she fell like this!" Torchic mimicked before the sweat-dropping audience. "My mom is so cool!"

"I think your mom is red-hot!" Light piled on top of Torchic and they began to chase each other.

"Hero." She felt a huge hug from behind her, she barked in delight. "Great job, Hero." Rowen stroked her head and scratched that special place behind her ears. "I'll be leaving for awhile so would you look after things here?" At the Hero's inquisitive stare, Rowen responded, "I'm going to wake up Soleil and accompany Gen to the Pokemon Center while I'm at it. There are some things that I should tell him anyway." She saw the other human looking dishearten at a PokeBall in his palm. "So take care of things while I'm gone." She barked in affirmative.

'I knew I could count on you. And one more thing..."

"Can you fix the clearing while I'm away?" She looked to the clearing with all its burnt grass. Her ears drooped but she gave a yelp which meant "Yes."

"Great. I'll be back to help!" He ran up to the trail with Gen shouting after him.

"Kids...we have a chore to do. We're gonna put some life back to that area. Kids?"

"Did someone say life?" Hero turned to see a Lombre in an apron with gardening materials tuck in the pockets, a mischievous grin and the two kids tucked under each arm. "Kamusta! I'm just the man you need!"

"_This is gonna take a while..." _

* * *

The Mossdeep Pokemon Center was like most other Pokemon Centers. It was a bright cheery place where a the benevolent Nurse Joy and her assistant Chansey could heal your Pokemon. That day no new Pokemon were checked in, except for the Pokemon team of one Gen Erik Stamina, a trainer who hailed from the Kanto Region. Four of his Pokemon was to stay overnight but two of them, a Houndoom and a Kadabra refused to rest after initial healing and had opted to stay in the lobby to wait for their trainer. 

Hellbringer paced the lobby, growling every so often. He had a cast on one of his exoskeletons but other than that he was fine. Why he needed a cast was beyond him... Why the image of that furred beauty attacking him kept popping to his mind was also beyond him...

He dropped down next to blue plushy waiting sofas where his companion, Magician, was reading a magazine. He growled again.

"_If you want to eat and too lazy to get up, I could ask Nurse Chansey for some food," _Magician said from behind the rustling pages. If Houndoom was a bit less compassionate, he would've aimed a flamethrower at his face. Magician's back and his head except for the left eye were swatted with bandages dripping with ointment. Hellbringer's heart wrenched at sight. And when he gets soft and worried he panics and turns it into fury.

"Don't you see! We never needed to have bandages before but look at us! We are Gen's strongest Pokemon but we were defeated by some bitch!"

"_**You** were defeated by the female Mightyena. And you should really refrain from using that language, some humans find it offensive and Gen might pick up your foul mouth."_ He turned to the next page and chuckled at the speed of the newest super computer.

"Shut the friggin up! You never grew up in the streets or watched day time television!" He scowled, baring his teeth. "A female what?"

"_Female Mightyena...the species are quite a common sight in the wild and streets of Hoenn."_ He held up the cover page of the lifestyle magazine, where a model and her Mightyena posed. Hellbringer scoffed at her, fur had puffed up with frills and bows.

"Ugh! She could've been cute. Now that bitch I fought...she was fine! I mean—" Houndoom clawed his nose. "She's fine a dirt meat bag! Get her stinking image outta my head!" He rammed his head against the wall and shouted more oaths, much to the disapproval of the passing Nurse Chansey. Magician walked over and pulled away the Houndoom from damaging any more public property.

"If I ever see that bitch again, I promise to rip her adorable fur to shreds! Did I say adorable, I meant abominable. Just where the hell are you dragging me?"

"_To settle this. Excuse me Nurse Chansey, but may we use the computer?"_ Nurse Joy was in with the patients so he had to ask Chansey. The nurse glared dubiously at the Houndoom.

"_I'm sorry for the rude behavior of my associate but I promise to keep him in line."_

The Chansey nodded and took Kadabra's face into her little arms and squeezed it. She took a tray of medicine left on the lobby desk, blushed, and scurried away.

"What was that about?" asked Houndoom, sitting up. Kadabra had released him and was typing on the keyboard.

"_That was the Chansey who treated my burns. I think she fancies me."_

"Wha...?" Houndoom shook his head—that was just we_i_rd… And about Magic's burns… "In the name of blazes, couldn't you have used Recover?"

"_It wouldn't have been as effective. Besides, she's new and had never treated burns before. Not to mention the bandages make me look dashing." _A PokeBall with the words "Loading" flashed on screen.

"Dashing, my ass. Hey what's that thing?" The screen was totally white except for a small vertical line blinking in some small box.

"_Watch your language. A National dex search engine. It would enable us to find information on any Pokemon stored in the official worldwide database."_

"Watch your own. Huh?" That little thing has some world wide database?

"_It's like Gen's Pokédex—the one you mistook for an apple and tired to roast, remember?—only much more expansive." _He typed in the word "Blaziken" and waited.

"I said I was sorry! Hey...if you knew about this then why didn't you let Gen use it?"

"_I just read about it in the magazine. It wasn't ready for public viewing yet but I decided for a sneak preview."_

If Houndoom knew more about computers, he might've been impressed with Magician's hacking skills. Instead he was more interested at the human-like yellow and red _thing_. "What is that yellow and red _thing_?"

"_It's the Pokemon who defeated me. Blaziken."_ There were some more information stated but neither Hellbringer nor Magician was interested.

"Fire-type, right? He looks kinda evil. I like him!"

"_Actually, a "she" fought me."_ Another window popped up, this time with a Mightyena. He skimmed it while Hellbringer compared the one in the screen with the one on his mind. _"It says here that she's also a dark-type like you and likes to bite...Hmm..." _It listed statistics that Magician knew Hellbringer won't care about.

"What else, how about her likes or dislikes? Favorite food? Music? Not that I wanna know or anything..."

"_It offers on information on Mightyenas as a species, not about the one you're in the heat with."_ He reverted the Blaziken page to the homepage and began typing a descriptions search: a floating Psychic Pokemon. The results: A Chimeco. No, no...add to the list, skin the color of spring leaves and haunting red eyes...

"In the heat? If that's your fancy way of telling me that you think that I think that's she's hot then...What's that you're looking at?"

Houndoom was suddenly distracted by a noise. The automatic sliding doors opened for a young trainer in a silver shirt and black jeans who no longer had a watch to his hand. He looked around the lobby and was happily surprised to find two of his Pokemon by the computer next to the desk. He ran up to them and kneeled down speak better with Houndoom, who was nearer. "Hey guys! Where're the others?"

But it was Kadabra who answered, back still turned to the two. "_They'll stay overnight, as planned. But Bringer and I felt well enough to be out of our PokeBalls."_

"Darn it, Magic!" protested the Houndoom. "Call me Hell or Hellbringer but never Bringer! It's not cool!"

"So I won't be able to fight the Gym until tomorrow." Gen sighed but cheered up. "At least I got to train with Rowen though I'm sorry I lost the battle for us."

Kadabra and Houndoom exchanged looks. Gen had never apologized before. It felt weird... but nice. "It wasn't entirely your fault. It was mine. That bitch probably used Attract on me," grumbled Hellbringer.

Clickety-clack went the keys. "_Or probably scared you, which attracted you more."_And the amusement couldn't be kept from his voice.

The truth's humiliating. "I'll have you know, she cheated! When we went into water, a green water-Pokemon suddenly attacked me and knocked me out! Gen, I demand we have a rematch!"

But Houndoom found himself ranting to air because Gen was showing off to Magician the new toys he got. "Look at this, Rowen gave me his old Pokédex. Still, It's much more advanced than the one Hellbringer broke. And look at this..." He held out a golden device much like a cellphone. "It's called a PokeNav. Rowen gave it to me as well since he didn't need it anymore. He erased all his previous information so it's like totally brand new. It's got a map; condition and ribbon charts; and get this—a feature called 'Trainer's eyes!' It's much better than the Pokégear I got in Johto—I can't call home anymore but I'll just buy a phone or call from Pokemon Centers..."

"What happened to the gear?" asked Houndoom, glad the Pokédex business was over.

Gen continued to scroll and explore the new features. "Eh? I felt kind of guilty for taking all this great stuff so I gave it to him. I learned a bunch of stuff too—it's been upgraded for wi-fi purposes!"

"What stuff did you learn then? Battle techniques?"

"How 'bout I tell you guys during lunch. I'm starved!" Houndoom heartily agreed and sprung for the door. Gen looked back to the Kadabra still glued to computer. "Magic, you coming? We're going to try some cafés plus I need you to figure out how to install this upgrade work properly."

Magician sighed, took one last scan at the page then logged off. There was always something to take care when it comes to Gen. Anyway, he would just ponder over the information as he eat. For example, what would it feel like to be hugged by an Embrace Pokemon?

* * *

Torchic watched over the surf break into the shore. He leapt down the steps and yelled as the water splashed around his legs. The wet sand felt nice under the his claws. He flapped his wings as he ran, searching. 

Then he found him, sitting melancholy facing the ocean. A large pad tilted up then down, showing the wearer was sighing deeply. He stood up and started wading to deeper waters.

"Uncle Ridikus!"

A somber face turned back, breaking into an inquiring smile. He turned his green body around, his long arms ending with three fingers touching the sands. Torchic wasn't able to master yet the name of his uncle, Ridiculous the Lombre.

"Solsly hijo! Why are you being here?" Uncle Ridikus was the only one who calls him by full name and hijo, which was Uncle's way of saying, "nephew".

"'_Why are you being here?'_" Torchic repeated the strangely constructed sentence. Lombre thought the child was asking him the same question. Tears streamed from his eyes and he dramatically crossed an arm over his chest.

"Ah hijo... I come to watch the sea turn and judge her many moods. Today she is like me, depressed and weeping..." He gestured to the waves, which seemed the same to Torchic. He chirped and Lombre took this as a question. "Why, you ask? Because try as I might, I am not being accepted into this world of even as I spring my joyfulness."

Torchic stared at his Uncle, who sighed again. "Your Aunt Hero booted me out from cleaning the field. I hurt at most. I was eager watering and spilled a little water on her. Such unfairness! " The little water was a summoned surf attack from the pond. "I planted some fresh seeds so not only grass be growing but also flowers. At such happiness, I hugged her." Torchic involuntary shuddered, having felt the slimy coldness of Uncle Ridikus's arm. "She thrown me out and told me to be misplaced as she finished. So I went to the sea. But you, Sly hijo, why are you being here?"

"Aunt Hero told Light and me to play after we scratched away the burnt up pieces but Light wanted to sleep so I went to exploring by myself. What're you doing now?"

"Sly hijo, now I must swim for nothing exhilarates the blood more than a brisk dive with the waters herself, yes! Seeing my sea-borne cousins and challenging the currents, feeling the salty tang brush against my face, I emotion so alive!"

Torchic's eyes twinkled with excitement at Uncle Ridikus's imagery. Lombre waded further so half of his body was now submerged. There was the splashing of little feet and he was thrown a bit forward. The end of his pad was heavier that the others; he felt the weight slide to his front side; from that end, a little upside face appeared, smiled and chirped.

"Dios mio! Hijo, what're you doing up in my pad!"

"I want to swim the sea with you, Uncle."

"Sly, you cannot be for you are a fire that shall be extinguished by the water. Besides, your mother will flambé, grill, roast then kill me if she knew I'll taking to the seas."

"But you told me once my mom dived with you and Rowen. Without the PokeBall!"

"Your mother was Combusken and had sufficient training with the waters. It shall hurt your warmth body."

"It doesn't hurt me! I've had sand baths and water baths!" argued Torchic. "And I won't be **in** water, Uncle Ridikus. That's why I'm here on top."

Still Lombre was heading back to the shore. Torchic pulled the ridge with his beak. "Puh-lease, Uncle! I want to see the beauty of the sea. I want to know what's beyond. I've been waiting my whole life! Nothing would be better than my glorious Uncle showing me."

Lombre's mind changed the instant he heard "glorious" but gave a long suffering sigh and dived back to the water, making sure the pad floated on top. Torchic sat on the makeshift boat, just enough place for him to comfortably stretch his little legs. As they picked up speed, Torchic spread his wings and felt as if he was flying. The sun was shining and the sea was sparkling, Solsly, felt as if he was in for a life-changing adventure...

_Maybe one day, beyond these waters will be the land I find my dad...

* * *

_

In a dry islet of three trees not too far off Mossdeep, a Linoone snoozed on the trees. Or was trying to. He unwound and swiped at its neck, the leather collar set too tightly, shining with all its metal hooks. It had tiny hooks inside as well which clung and tore at his throat. Add to that was the little zappers situated inside so his trainer could remotely electrocute him at any moment and you've got yourself a nice little torture device. Who needed to breathe properly anyway?

Linoone knew that if he didn't pick up some more stuff that night his current trainer would set it even tighter. He had tried and tried to slice it off and run away. He tried to be weak and disagreeable so he'd be abandoned. All that earned him was a hunt down, a psychic tracker and the brilliant idea of electrocution. He wished he had never evolved or that he didn't had such zest for living. His spirit had been broken but it's that innate belief that kept him from suicide. Pity.

And hope for the girl he fell in love with and wished never left.

He could give the single berry he found today on the trees, Deschaines wouldn't be happy either way so he decided to eat it. He took little bites but when swallowing became painful, he gulped the rest down. Better get it over with. His supersensitive ears pricked up picking out a soft sobbing sound. There was sudden drop of atmosphere—an aura of misery…or maybe that was just himself. He listened closely but heard no more. Maybe he should take a good look around…

He scurried headfirst on the trunk and looked to the shining sea. Such a beautiful day...bleah. What would that little Torchic be doing around this time? He thought as he watched a pack of Wailmers swimming in from his far left. He squinted. What was that speck of red among the Wailmer blues?

He dropped down and ran across the sands, splashing into the wet shore hidden under the high tide. From behind a tree, a tearful but curious Gardevoir watched.

"_Sly?"

* * *

_

He kept running in a straight line, gaining speed. An earthly wail and loud sloshing of water just served to feed his fear. He dug his feet in, sliding and splashing for several feet before completely stopping. The image was much clearer now.

Right among the passing school of Wailmers was the Torchic...and he was drowning.

Linoone gaped for one more second before diving to ocean and swimming for dear life.

-

We were going fast...and Uncle Ridikus didn't see the blue Wailers in time...One Wailer crashed on us...Uncle Ridikus was pushed away...I heard him shouting, gurgling like in a bath tub...But this wasn't a bath tub... There were no happy aunts or uncles to pull me out if the water got deep... I flapped his wings to stay on top but a Wailer crushed his own wing on me...Uncle Ridikus was fighting a Wailer so he can't pull me out...Mommy...Where's my mommy...

I'm so tired of flying in water...it hurts...I don't feel hot any more...the light is going bye-bye...Light, don't go...Mommy, pull me out!

Torchic was drifting deeper from the surface, farther from the white shiny bellies of the whales blocking the sun. His Uncle Ridiculous was somewhere close by, being blocked and pushed back by an enraged Wailmer.

The Lombre blew Bullet Seeds at the incoming lord of the pack, a Wailmer of nearly eight feet. He got a rammed backwards instead. He spread his arms to slow himself and quickly dived under the Wailmer as he continued to ram forward. He anxiously searched the waters for Torchic before being whacked downwards by the tail.

"I am apologizing; I do not threaten your pack. I just want my fire hijo back!" Lombre explained, bubbles coming out from his mouth. Wailmer answered by another ear-splitting wail and slammed into him. Lombre grimaced and placed his hands against the Wailmer. He gathered his strength and pushed, diverting the humongous creature to his left. Funny how graceful he could be on water but not on land, he managed to muse as he continued for to search. He twirled as the Wailmer dived next him, slapping the end tail at him it passed. Funny how it applied to the ugly fish. Ugly fish be damned, every second counted. Lombre faced the incoming Wailmer, glaring.

"I get the feeling you be asking for death." He put his hands together, gathering energy. "Rowen asking me to use only in emergency, the Beam of Hyperness!"

The Wailmer opened its mouth to release its own hidden attack.

-

I want my mommy before I go...I want my daddy!

The last thoughts before fading out... a loud explosion, the last sound...a firm hold on his neck, the last feeling...

-

Linoone took the little creature in his mouth carefully and quickly headed to the surface. The little Torchic had been easy to find, a soft blue light had kept pulsating around him. Even if the Wailmer had moved on, he paddled up and away, making sure they were very far. The explosion did not deter him in any way.

-

Gardevoir floated over the submerged shores. She felt an overwhelming sense of danger and fear, over people she had loved or known. She gripped her hands and shrilled, causing the two Wailmers to fly due to her outburst. She sensed it—somehow it was the Wailmers' fault—felt it in the vibes left behind just a few seconds after the Linoone. Every pent emotion she gathered, and crying, threw her arms forward, lifting the whole pack and sent them flying away. This caused a noise much like an explosion. She crumpled to the ground, exhausted, hands clasped above the red bisector of her body, several more tears escaping. She mustn't cry now—what would Rowen think, the idiot. Someone she loved might be in danger. She chanted, focusing her mind and giving reason to be calm.

"_Bring him to me—save the one from the danger—bring me the one I know or love, and let his appearance teleport here before_ ME!" She swung her arms backwards, leaving two blue blurs and opening a blue rift before her. From this rift spat out a huge hunk of ice with a Lombre shivering inside. Psyche took one look at this and screamed, breaking ice. The Lombre wobbled and fainted, eyes crossed and tongue sticking out. The Gardevoir took him up and started slapping him, pausing at every word.

"_You-idiotic-Lombre-wasted-my-mind-worrying-about-your-careless-stupidity-Arrrrggghh!"_ She dropped him and zapped a Psychic attack, sending the body convulsing. She panted, exhausted but feeling better for releasing her upset emotions. The horror was not over yet for riding the waves was the Linoone. Psyche's eyes widened at the sight, especially the limp body of her beloved nephew.

Faster on land than on water, Linoone shot up and past Gardevoir, the beach, the steps up the island and guardedly laid the Torchic on safe, dry grass. He laid his paws on his tiny stomach and vigorously pumped it. Torchic shuddered, coughed and steam erupted from his beak. Tired and satisfied, Linoone breathed heavily, wincing at the effort it took him. And squinted sideways to the shocked Gardevoir.

"_Sly?"_

"Psyche, quick...Pokemon...Center..." panted Linoone. The dazed Gardevoir took Torchic in her arms, caressing him and looking oddly more like a human, in Linoone's opinion. He took a moment to wonder at a mother's touch before turning tail and running.

"_Sly, wait! Don't you want to see Solsly, your son...?"_ Psyche implored but too late, he had gone. Torchic opened his eyes halfway and sleepily called out, "Daddy."

* * *

That evening, in the infirmary for baby Pokemon, a Blaziken kneeled beside a perambulator 

"My baby..." The first thing he saw was his mother's teary face.

"Hi, mom..." was his weak greeting.

To Blaziken, it was the most beautiful words in the world. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Sorry." He remembered his uncle's words. "Is Uncle Ridikus dead?"

"Close." She didn't have to do anything, Psyche had done it for her.

"Oh." Torchic looked up, where he saw the ceilings through the glass. "Mommy, tell me about daddy."

"Your father?"

"I dreamt that he was the one who saved me and that he visited me while I was sleeping. But that can't be right because Aunt Psyche was the one who saved me. I guess it's because I've been thinking about him a lot these days..."

"I'd imagine how he'd look like, if I'm anything like him. Am I mommy? Am I?"

"You were very inquisitive like him. Just rest now darling."

"What's inquisitive?"

"It means you asks a lot of questions, darling. But sleep..."

"Then I'd imagine how he'd look like but I could never get a clear picture. But I know he's like you and Aunt Psyche and Aunt Hero: very warm. He'd curl up around me and make me feel warm."

"Mommy, tell me about daddy. Didn't you love him?"

"**..."**

"Didn't he love you? Didn't he love me?"

"Mommy, please tell me..."

"Please...?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Ri2, you are correct, the Linoone is indeed Sly's father. Subtlety has never been my strong point. 


	4. Dusk, Dawn, Dreams

**IV: Dusk, Dawn and Dreams**

The stormy skies slashed rain throughout the eastern part of Hoenn. The heavy drops hit everything equally, painfully. The plains, cities, and the forests bore the brunt of the downpour. All living creatures sought safety of their living quarters, except for the water-borne ones, who rejoiced. It was the fiercest part of the storm—only an idiot would go tramping around in this weather. And only an idiot would continue shouting in a storm whose din overpowers everything else. If that was so, then it is safe to say that at that very moment, between the wild of Petalburg City and Oldale Town, there existed an idiot of a trainer.

-

The young trainer crossed his arms and shouted above the howling wind. He kept his head down, gritted his teeth, and trudged on. He stopped in intervals to bring up his face and shout. Nothing could've possibly heard it above the winds but still…

A fierce blow forced Rowen to stumble and fall sideways from the path, rolling up a slick shield of mud and grime. He gasped and struggled to get up. He walked unsteadily, not knowing he strayed from the clear trail for travelers. All he knew was somewhere in this howls and cold bites, his Pokemon were lost for him.

He scraped though the woods, knocking against trees and scratching against the long grass and bramble. He had no sense of time, no sense of anything but the _splat, splat_ of rain against his body and the burning sensation it left behind. A cold desperate feeling sank within him and finally he comprehended the futility of his actions. He understood as he leaned against the painful bark of a tree that he was an idiot.

Still…

He heaved and began running, as if to escape that cold, dousing, hopeless feeling. He ran and ran—and as all heroes do when running from a bleak situation—he tripped and tasted earth. The rain continued its assault, pounding its message on Rowen's back. He overturned, exhausted not just in body but from just summoning the will to go on. He gazed wearily to the sky where the sky has lightened a shade of blue and a steadier and slower pouring of rain fell upon him. The shadows of tall trees seemed to almost merge from his point of view. His head slumped back in total defeat, tears freely mingling with the rain.

He was a complete failure: he had lost his Pokemon, he had no more money left, he had no friends, no family. What a complete failure, what an idiot, what a fool… The hot tears continued to flow.

But more than that…he thought with half-closed lids…he had failed his dear partner, the one he had had since the beginning of his journey. He hadn't deserved her.

He slackened completely, closing his eyes for sleep… Sleep…the eternal sleep. How easy it was just to lie back and let nature take its course; let death approach the total failure and wipe it out from the face of the earth. Survival of the fittest after all. Let him lie here and die…

_**NO!**_

The jarring thought startled him and he quickly opened his eyes, fat, falling drops stinging them. There was a soft blue light floating just above him but it was so hazy.

_Together_…A childish voice pleaded with him, a deep voice that resonated within.

Together? Yes, hadn't the...his Combusken always been with him together? A soft warm feeling ignited within his heart. Ken never left him, never gave way to his side…

Rowen strained his eyes, now not minding the sting of the drops. The ball of blue light landed softly on his chest, the rain smoothly going down its sides. The light unwound and washed over Rowen, a blue, transparent blanket hovering above his body. The rain washed over it, though some of the drops managed to penetrate it.

"Ralts…" rasped a childish voice. Rowen raised his head and saw a small creature levitating above his heart. A green half of a sphere covered its bluish face and two flat red disks protruded from its back and front. Its neck was thin and so was its arms, the bluish body flared out into two short, wide legs which had the impression of loose cloth hanging from it. In its arms cradled the slender stem of a white orchid, raindrops on it glistening in the blue light.

Rowen had never seen such a heartrending sight. The creature had the air which made one sad—not piteous, just sad. Instead of dwelling on that emotion, he concentrated on the new Pokemon. He had never seen this one before, nor heard of it. He knew this must be a fairly uncommon Pokemon, having familiarized himself with the common Pokemon in the area just the days before.

"Who are you..." he whispered reverently.

"Ralts..." It hovered nearer, peering into his face. It stopped as the boy's hand nearly touched its green surface but the hand stopped as well. It sensed the boy was afraid...no...reluctant to touch it...because it might be...offended?

No. The creature closed the gap and touched the boy's bare skin with its front red horn.

Rowen had heard of rare Pokemon which saved humans from bleak situations, when they were down and saw no hope of returning...Maybe...

"Are you..." breathed the boy, "a legendary?"

"Ralts...?" It sensed the majestic ones that he was referring to and shook its head. It was not of the legendary ones.

"Still, you must be very special then..." Rowen smiled. The Ralts blushed and hovered away as Rowen slowly lifted himself from the ground into a sitting position. The flattened grasses tickled irritably at his legs but he was too busy pondering what he should do next.

Ralts made a little moue with its mouth and Rowen knew it was as troubled. But why? Oh. It was as troubled about him. Rowen smiled sadly.

"Its okay, Ralts. I'm just...worried about my Combusken. What if I never see her again?" He turned skyward where the storm had reduced to a drizzle. The blue blanket had disappeared, letting all the little raindrops fall. There was a slight tickle on his chin and when he looked down, it was the white orchid.

"_Together."_ Ralts held the white flower towards him. Rowen's face was shadowed as he cupped the flower. His hands cradled the tiny creature and carefully held Ralts close, setting the embers of hope into a steady fire. Yes, he'll be able to find his Pokemon; he wasn't a complete failure. One tear trickled down his cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Ralts."

-

Rowen resumed his quest and managed to find the main path again. He walked straight on but veered twice when the Ralts pointed a new direction with the orchid. What was amazing was the little guy mostly slept in his hands, but whenever the desire for finding his team was strongest, the flower suddenly pointed up. He had wondered whether to follow or not but decided it was better than no direction.

As he fought with the bushes and squeezed between tight spaces of trees, he found that following had paid off. There just beyond a small clearing and two trees was his Combusken and Hero. The Combusken was looking darkly to the ground, hugging a shivering and hungry Poochyena.

"Guys!" Rowen shouted so jubilantly that Ralts woke up.

Good, thought Ralts as she rubbed her sleepy eyes, he's finally happy.

Combusken slowly looked up to the noise, studied him for a minute then began to stride slowly towards him.

"I thought I'd never find you! Have you seen the other..." Rowen trailed off, his eyes looked heavenward. There was an odd splotching sound as the trainer tottered forward, releasing Ralts into a free fall. Ralts fell with a soft thud. Rowen swerved to his side so he wouldn't fall and crush Ralts. But as he fell down, an arm pinned Ralts's leg. Rowen's legs had three gashes on either side, blood seeping the wounds. Beyond his legs was the Combusken, the blood from its claws being washed away by the rain. Ralts squirmed and struggled, frightened by all the intense, negative emotions he felt.

"You left us in the cold and hunger, let us be scattered by the rain and predators then still you have the audacity of prancing in here with _another_ Pokemon?" Combusken glared at Rowen then turned sharply at the rustling noise of a bush.

"Hey!" cried a new, happy voice. "Look who I found..." Like his trainer before him, the Zigzagoon trailed off.

The Pokemon following him, a Lotad, stopped in fright. Zigzagoon took in the sight of the defiant stance of the Combusken, the whimpering Poochyena, the struggling Ralts, and of course, the fallen body of his current trainer. He saw blood, the long gashes and Combusken claws. He sprinted to the body and nudged the head. Breathing, only knocked out, mostly from exhaustion. He placed his fore paws on the brown hair and turned to the Combusken.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU DO **NOT** ATTACK AND/OR TRY TO KILL YOUR OWN TRAINER!"

"Stay out of this, outsider," Combusken said quietly, placing an acid emphasis on the last word. Zigzagoon narrowed his dark brown eyes.

"Outsider huh? Well, you're more SCREWED up that I thought you were! You call me an OUTSIDER but I care more about your stupid TRAINER than you do about your STUPID fu—"

"**_NO!"_**

Zigzagoon stopped and looked at the sobbing Ralts, the small thing covering its face.

"Ralts's right," said Rowen softly. Zigzagoon removed his paws as Rowen got up. So the boy wasn't knocked out as he thought. Rowen got to his knees, winced, and walked awkwardly using his knees to Combusken. He hugged her but she grew stiff, unfeeling it.

"I'm so sorry, I'll never do that again," said Rowen. But the Combusken already pushed him away, going back to the Poochyena.

"Unbalanced freak." Zigzagoon sniffed as went back to get the last two Pokemon missing from Rowen's party. "The day I even begin like that cocky bastard will be the day I die!"

-

The Gardevoir thrashed in the bed and rose up, the blanket flying off in a sudden burst of blue light. She gasped, a film of cold sweat on her skin. She placed her slender hands to her white face. The moonlight still poured from the outside, displaying the room in perfect translucence, casting the night in a delicious eerie of silence, darkness and light. The cabinet was still beside her bed, as did the book shelves on the walls and the table beside the window. Of course they would still be there. Had she expected them to sprout wings and fly? But Psyche couldn't help but feel that the room was incomplete somehow. She levitated the blanket and finally saw what was missing.

Rowen's sleeping bag was still curled up in the middle of the room.

Psyche floated to it, feeling the emptiness of the whole room, of her whole being perhaps. Ever since they had gotten the house and Psyche had taken a liking to the bed of the master bedroom, Rowen insisted that she sleep there. He wanted wherever his Pokemon felt the most comfortable. As for himself, he had taken up his sleeping bag from his trainer days. While he told everyone that he was much more comfortable in a sleeping bag than some cotton soft, king-sized, four poster bed with tassels and hangings you could pull around to conceal the bed… (Here he would pause and shake his head) Psyche knew better. There were sometimes that he got home late and would sleepily get into the bed and doze off. And during those few times, she would wrap her arms him. (Heart!)

But tonight it was rolled and he wasn't in bed. Tonight, her anxiety from the day had given way into her dreams. She had relived the memory of how she was captured, through her dream. Psyche smiled inwardly as she remembered what Sly had said on that day, when he and Soleil still had their misconceptions about each other. She had experienced Rowen's recollection: perhaps by the numerous times they had linked their minds together, she had been unwittingly given privy to his buried memories and sensations. She could know his true, inner feelings, Psyche thought as she curled on the couch before the window, but only dreams. Who knows if she can do it again while awake.

And in that dream had she gotten a clearer answer. The evidence was there. Even when the fire fowl had pushed him away—Rowen obviously preferred Soleil over Psyche. Ardent volition would sometimes overcome steady cognition; even as Psyche's rationale cried out how this reasoning was flawed: his master hadn't yet spent much time with her when she was captured; Soleil had been a much longer partner; he preferred Soleil in _fighting_... Psyche's feelings prevailed over her.

Rowen had called Soleil his strongest; to be strongest meant to be the one most trained; and the one most trained meant that it was the favorite. The favorite is the one most lavished with love…

Feeling tired and despondent, Psyche laid her arms under her head and sank into another spell of sleep…

-

It was night and some sort of festival was going on. There were lots stalls, light and people and all were moving about. But they were there in one part, hiding behind bushes and a boulder. One side was a cliff and on the other was the bushes and rock, and fairly a distance away from the boulder was the festival. Hero watched the festivities from her perch on the boulder, tongue out and tail wagging. A Combusken leaned against the rock and rested her eyes, a wing holding one of the hyperactive Poochyena's legs.

But nearer the edge of the cliff, she sat, her green legs tucked in the circle of her arms. She had two large, beautiful, red eyes, and a white body that flared at her waist like a tutu. She still retained her "horns", the flat red protrusions on her green head, except they were on the sides now, instead of front to back.

She was a Kirlia and her name was Psyche.

Psyche yawned and continued to watch the moon's reflection on the sea. Hero had gotten off the rock and began rolling around on the dirt and biting on the bushes. Combusken tiredly followed the Poochyena's shenanigans. They had fought in a Gym that afternoon, Psyche can't remember which one but she and Soleil had done most of the fighting. And they had been together. It was night when they had finished and what should've been a rest in the Pokemon Center was turned into invitation to party. Soleil had never liked her Pokeball anyway so she opted to rest here in the secluded spot. Everyone else followed suit and was let out of their Pokeballs. Then Rowen had taken off along with the other male Pokemon, saying something about the festival being "a prime opportunity for guys". Granted, they would've taken Hero along but she proved that to be under exercised was not a good thing and tried to bite everything she saw. (That, and Rowen still didn't know that Hero was actually a girl, the dense rock) So they left her behind because Hero wouldn't bite the Kirlia or Combusken.

Now they were flat out tired from playing with her. Soleil dragged herself beside Psyche and smiled wearily.

"Soleil, where's Hero?"

Combusken pointed backwards where Hero was chasing her tail. "Told her I'd give anything I could get her if she could catch her tail."

The chicken pulled up into a sitting position and looked to sky. It wasn't really black; it was more of a very dark blue. The stars were out and Combusken was challenging the Kirlia to find the constellations. Soleil knew a lot but Psyche was a quick study.

"Can you spot the Gardevoir?" said Soleil.

"Hmmm..." Psyche scanned the skies for the familiar W pattern and after a minute..._"There! Found it!"_ she cried happily. She no longer rasped like she did as a Ralts but grown accustomed to speaking telepathically in a pretty, if rather girlish, voice.

"You're becoming faster each time we play," approved Soleil. Her voice was rich, low and warm, like a reliable camp fire.

Psyche savored the complimented before resuming her silent stargazing. She shivered in the cold, dew-laden air; a warm feathery feeling covered her back and pulled her in, followed by ticklish fur and wet laps on her face. She laughed as she pushed away the Poochyena, who wanted the warmth that both provided. A happy picture of laughter, a playful Poochyena and Kirlia being warmed by the arms of a quietly concerned Combusken.

"_Soleil, make her stop!"_ Kirlia laughed. She didn't mean this in a negative way but feared that was the effect when Hero abruptly stopped. The Bite Pokemon slowly backed away, keeping her yellow eyes on the Psychic.

"Soleil," Hero repeated softly. "Soleil, Soleil, Soleil, Soleil, Soleil, Soleil!" She began to run in time with her chants. She leaped onto the Combusken's lap, knocking down Kirlia. "Leader Ken's Soleil!" She turned to Kirlia. "You're Key!" Poochyena reared up proudly. "And I'm Hero!"

"That's right, Hero but until...you catch your tail, you can't call me _that_, okay?"

Poochyena nodded ardently and whispered as if she was being let in a big secret. "Okay. But—" She frowned, wagging her tail. "Leader Ken, yours is Combusken and Key is for opening locks...What does Hero mean?"

The young fowl thought about it, gazing at the shifting sky on water. "Bravery," she decided.

"Hero is bravery! Hero is bravery!" Poochyena sang then screeched to a halt. "Pack leader Ken!"

"What is it?"

"How about Soleil! What does Soleil mean?"

"I'll tell you if you catch your tail," said Combusken complacently.

Hero yipped and took up the challenge with much gusto, chasing after her tail much faster. The Emotion Pokemon looked incredulously at the Poochyena then to the Combusken.

"_I'm for opening locks!"_

Combusken nodded, an amused expression on her face. "Apparently so."

Some more time passed before either one spoke.

"Soleil?" said Psyche out loud.

"Yes?"

"How is it that I may be able to call you by your nickname but no one else could, especially Rowen?"

The Combusken did not answer right away, so Psyche thought she must not have heard. The fowl leaned back on a wing, and put up a claw against her beak, contemplating.

"Because the others don't know. And because," she looked vaguely at Kirlia, "You remind me of myself. A living Torchic doll."

With that she got up and went to check on Hero, who had played dead from all the spinning that she did. But Kirlia stayed rooted to her place, her red eyes fully opened in bewilderment.

-

It was just then that the guys came back. There was a melodious trill and Swablu came floating down, holding something in his beak. The blue bird hovered in front of Kirlia's face but a night breeze blew away the unsuspecting creature. Poochyena had heard the trill and playfully chased the Swablu. The cotton bird flew lower then plopped on the puppy's head, like a cotton hat. Poochyena barked, asking something and the bird nodded. She yipped happily and opened her mouth expectantly. The bird fluttered above the open mouth—then immediately began swabbing the face; it was _filthy_ from all that rolling around! The puppy shook him off, growling. Hero pointed to her mouth and Swablu dropped the object but not before Kirlia caught sight of it. A small, brown, heart-shaped candy.

So intense was her concentration that she didn't notice the arrival of the others. Kirlia swiveled her head just in time to see Zigzagoon brush off the bush leaves off himself and the plastic-covered package on his back. He walked little by little to the Combusken, who eyed him warily. He stopped in front of her and, almost embarrassed, took the package in his mouth and offered it like an expectant dog. Combusken stared at it disinterestedly. Zigzagoon's ears drooped, laid the package to the ground and walked dejectedly.

Kirlia's spirits dropped-she hated seeing anyone sad-but rose back quickly when she saw Combusken pick it up. She motioned to the raccoon, and he turn around to catch the young fowl look lost, as if not knowing to do with the darn thing. Zigzagoon sighed.

"You eat it," Zigzagoon said. "I didn't poison it, you know," he replied exasperatedly at the suspicious look Combusken gave. "Here lemme help you."

As they played tug-of-war with the plastic, Kirlia now saw that it was like the object that Swablu gave, only much bigger. It was a chocolate heart; only it has an eye…Kirlia gave a small gasp. It was actually a chocolate Luvdisc! Combusken, after tasting a little bit, began to wolf it down. Zigzagoon, back to his mischievous spirit, tried to snatch some bites but the Combusken wouldn't let him, leading to a haphazard game of tag.

A Luvdisc…thought Psyche. Hero had lain down to sleep with Swablu scrubbing away every speck of darn dirt. Soleil and Sly have even settled down and were earnestly finishing off the chocolate. She smiled sadly at the two. Did they even know what it meant? Hero got one, and so did Soleil but herself… The Kirlia turned away, unable to watch the scene of content when she collided into a black post.

She slowly turned up, looked up the black pant leg…and up the black tee and into the smiling face of her trainer. Rowen kneeled down and held out a shiny, chocolate Luvdisc.

"Here, this is for you."

Psyche slowly reached, not daring to believe it, her own Luvdisc! She took it in her arms and skimmed the surface sacredly, barely an inch thick; it was bigger than her body in width! She was too lost in the excitement of getting a Luvdisc to properly hear Rowen going on about the festival.

"…things cost a small fortune! But in the spirit of the festival, they said that we guys get it free if we have someone in mind to give it to. A girl, I mean! Something about expressing true feelings or something. Or just give it to a female you like." Rowen scratched his head apologetically. "Actually all the guys went to get one so they told me to get one too. But the guys who claimed their chocolates said really good stuff about the girl they're getting it for. (If you're a Pokemon, they wouldn't expect any words). I just couldn't think of any females I'd want to give it to—human females anyway—and then…" He looked so embarrassed and he was rambling. It was so cute, blushed Psyche. But the blushed faded away in shock of his next words.

"I suddenly thought of you."

Five simple words. But they meant so much to her.

"And when I told them your name, they told me it was really cute. So I kinda carried away and I told them real proudly, 'Not as cute as owner of the name!' I must've sounded stupid, judging from their goofy smiles. So sorry, dragging your name into this." He clasped his had in apology.

Psyche looked to the ground and shook her head, hugging the Luvdisc chocolate close to her chest.

"_There…is no need for apology."_

Rowen smiled and placed his hand on her head, almost touching the horns. "But know what, Psyche? I meant every word."

Her mouth went dry. Her heart was so fast. She was furiously blushing again. Time slowed for her and she wanted it to last…but a loud jarring sound suddenly ruined the atmosphere. She turned her head to the source. Ridiculous the Lotad was heatedly tearing apart the plastic and angrily devouring his chocolate.

-

When Gardevoir woke up, it was near dawn. Her heart was still racing from the dream, this time from her own memory. She touched her cheek. Hot. No doubt the blush was turning her cheeks dark green. She pulled her slender legs and relived her dream. _Rowen had thought of her._

She was quite lost in her reverie but was abruptly brought back by the darkening of the room and a melodious shrill. As she opened her eyes, she met the sight of long-necked blue bird perching on the window, surrounded by clouds. It gave another shrill, sounding much like a (very) drunken soprano who managed to keep her beautiful voice.

"Rowen, my sweet, dear Rowen..." Altaria cried in a sing-song voice, swaying her head at every word. Gardevoir flinched. Why did they have to get the stuck-up, superficial Altaria? Why couldn't have Swablu stayed as his nice, sweet old self?

_Her_ sweet, old self, corrected Psyche. They once had thought that Blues was male: he acted like one, spoke like one and sang fine sounding just like one. Then he had to go evolve as an eternally perky, air headed primadonna. Again, Rowen had not bothered to check the gender; so "Blues" the Swablu became "Aria" the Altaria.

"Oh...Sigh...Key..." Psyche flinched again. Aria just had to sing everything. She sighed the "Psy" part and sang the "Che" at a very high key. It was plain annoying. "_Where_…is...my **dear...**_sweet..._Rowee**eennnn...**?"

Psyche briefly related the story of their nephew, Solsly, and how Rowen is staying close by to him. As she was telling it, she felt a pang of guilt. She had wasted time dreaming and finding fault in herself and others when her dear nephew was still in the infirmary. The Altaria looked stricken for a moment before turning back to her perpetual happy face.

"_Toooo..._b**ad!** I shall visit dear, sweet** Sol**, and sing...my...Doom **Soooong!**" Among the lot of them, only Altaria would call the Torchic, Sol. Gardevoir suspected it might be because Sol resembles the word song. How shallow could the Altaria be? And no way was she gonna let the loud mouth do any doom song!

"Oh, what do you want from Rowen?"

"To _deliver_ a message...of love...From Hillaree**eee!" **Aria was left behind Lilycove, to act as a mail carrier between Rowen and his friends. Psyche was about to inquire why Hilary would send a love letter to their master when the smell of something burning filled the air.

"Oh _dear_, better go s**ee...**" merrily sang Aria. Gardevoir glared at her before teleporting downstairs to the kitchen, where something was definitely burning.

-

Aria waited a minute after the form of Gardevoir vanished before throwing himself on the bed. His happy face creased into a weary expression. The white ovals on his cheeks became black and he groaned as his wings became splotchy gray. He grimaced as he thought of the Gardevoir's expression just short while ago. Disdain for what he had become. Or to be truthful, what they thought he had become.

In terms of function, Altaria was truly male but in a way he's now female. When he had evolved, his illness fully manifested and his true persona was conquered by a light-headed double. He still had an idea of what was happening but he can't do anything about it. He didn't even tell his trainer about it. He could sometimes control his body but not only was it very tiring but it was effective for only a short while and just sped up the process. Letting his pseudo persona take charge was far easier on his body than struggling for control. In the end, it only slowed down his condition—not stop it completely. He could feel his slow demise—it was still his body after all. His mind was slowly killing him.

"And I never got to tell her how I felt…and now I won't be able to tell her, not with _'Aria'_ around." Black teardrops fell on the soft, white coverings and Blues hastily wiped the rest away. He won't be the coward anymore. But he wasn't blind either. Even so, before time is up, he would tell…nay…profess.

Feeling slightly better and having cleared his thoughts, Bluesy got ready to rest. He closed his eyes—the black ovals become white again, the stormy clouds became as pure as whitest cotton, and the pained face was replaced by the permanent plastic smile of happiness. The lovely Aria hopped to the window and took off, heading for Mossdeep's Pokemon Center.

* * *

**A/N:** Anything between them, **Ri2**? We definitely know Psyche has thing for Rowen but Rowen himself? Who knows? (Yeah, I do. But like I said before, subtlety has never been my strong point.) Try to see if you can get anything from this chapter. I've been trying to catch up on Latias' Journey and will review soon as our exams our over, which would be maybe this weekend. 

Lots of relationships? You know, **nightdragon0**, you're right, they were a lot…and I didn't even notice. (And I wrote this thing!). Blaziken does have a nickname but back when she was a Combusken, she'd kicked Rowen if he used it. There was a time when Combusken let go of her anger and let Rowen and others use it but Rowen made a terrible mistake then it's back to attack-you-if-you-say-my-trainer-given-name.For now she lets Psyche use it because she reminds her of a "living Torchic doll."

Coincidence? No. Rowen _thinks_ that he's using all female…

About the "living Torchic doll", Magician is like that too, so maybe Psyche and Magic might get along fine...

**ShakirBBB:** Sorry if my writing confuses you but I really appreciate the honest, critical review. That kind of thing doesn't come very often. (Blinks) There's humor in my fic? That's a relief. I don't do humor well.

"Their ways of attraction"? Would it detract from my fic if I tell everyone that their basis of attraction is completely superficial at first? No, scratch that one, that only applies to Magic and Hellbringer.

Original? (The Who-is-my-daddy part...well, everyone's gotta start somewhere) I thought there'd be dozens of fics telling the love story between two Pokemon of the same trainer…and the complicated relationships around them. But how would I know, I'm relatively new to the fanfiction scene of Pokemon. Are there stories of Original Trainers falling for their Pokemon out there? Just checking.

What would happen if Psyche and Soleil were to battle it out? **Next:_ Blazing Emotions_**_, The Sun Vs. The Soul_


End file.
